Dr. Einhorn has been one of the major figures in the application of successful combination chemotherapy for various type of disseminated cancer. His work is respected and recognized around the world. His major research interest remains testicular cancer, and his pivotal studies with platinum + vinblastine + bleomycin in disseminated testicular cancer represent major breakthroughs. He also recognized important personal observations in stage I and II disease, and his principles of management are followed worldwide and have led to a 95-100% cure rate in locoregional disease, with or without adjuvant chemotherapy. Proposed further studies will address the role of high dose platinum (40 mg/M2x5) in far-advanced disease, compared to regular dose platinum. This will be a randomized study, combining one of two platinum dosages with VP-16 + bleomycin. A second randomized study will address the duration of induction therapy (3 courses over 9 weeks vs 4 courses over 12 weeks of platinum + VP-16 + bleomycin) for minimal or moderate disseminated disease (small pulmonary metastases, etc.). Dr. Einhore has also been a leader in small cell lung cancer, and his initial program, started in 1974, consisting of cyclophosphamide + doxorubicin + vincristine with CNS and chest radiotherapy remains a widely used regimen. Current research interests in small cell lung cancer involve the integration of platinum + VP-16, the role of chest radiotherapy and the application of surgery after completion of all therapy in selected patients. Dr. Einhorn's newest area of clinical research is chemotherapy for colorectal cancer, and his presentation of platinum + 5-FU generated considerable interest at the 1984 ASCO meeting.